Batman (1989 film)
Batman is a 1989 American superhero film directed by Tim Burton. Based on the DC Comics character of the same name, the film stars Michael Keaton in the title role, as well as Jack Nicholson, Kim Basinger, Robert Wuhl, Michael Gough, Pat Hingle, Billy Dee Williams, and Jack Palance. The film, in which Batman deals with the rise of a costumed criminal known as "The Joker" (Nicholson), was the first installment of Warner Bros.' initial Batman film series. Plot As a child, Bruce Wayne (Michael Keaton) witnesses his parents killed by a criminal. He vows to avenge their deaths in a lifelong battle against crime in the guise of Batman while concealing his secret identity, adopting the public face of a billionaire man of leisure and head of Wayne Enterprises. Years later, Gotham City is controlled by crime boss Carl Grissom (Jack Palance). Despite the best efforts of newly-elected district attorney Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams) and police commissioner James Gordon (Pat Hingle), the Gotham City Police Department remains corrupt. Reporter Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl) and photojournalist Vicki Vale (Kim Basinger) begin investigating the rumors of a shadowy vigilante figure dressed as a bat who has been fighting criminals throughout the city. Vicki and Knox attend a benefit at Wayne Manor, where Bruce is taken by Vicki's charms. That same night, Grissom's second in command, Jack Napier (Jack Nicholson), is sent to raid the Axis Chemicals factory. After the police receive a tip-off and arrive to arrest him, Napier realizes he has been set up by his boss as revenge for his affair with Grissom's mistress. In the midst of the shoot-out, Batman arrives and takes out Napier's henchmen. In the ensuing struggle, Napier shoots at Batman, who deflects the bullet with his metal-reinforced gauntlet and sends it back in Napier's face, tearing it open. Reeling from the pain, Napier topples over a platform rail and falls into a vat of chemicals, even as Batman tries to save him. The chemicals and a botched attempt at plastic surgery leave him with chalk white skin, red lips, green hair, and a permanent rictal grin. Driven insane by his reflection, he reinvents himself as "the Joker", a master criminal and "homicidal artist". After killing Grissom, the Joker takes over his empire and holds the city at his mercy by chemically spiking batches of everyday hygiene products, causing those using a certain combination of products to laugh to death. Batman attempts to track down the Joker, who has become obsessed with Vicki (who in the meantime has begun a relationship with Bruce Wayne). During an encounter with the Joker, Wayne recognizes him as the criminal who murdered his parents. Bruce's butler, Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough), lets Vicki into the Batcave, where she tells Bruce she is in love with him. Bruce promises to pursue a relationship with her after he has defeated the Joker. Batman destroys the factory the Joker was using to make the poisoned products. The Joker holds a parade through Gotham, luring its citizens on to its streets by dispensing money, intending to kill them with lethal gas. Batman foils his plan, but the Joker kidnaps Vicki and takes her to the top of a cathedral church. After a fight with Batman, the Joker tries to escape on a helicopter, but Batman uses a grappling hook to snare the Joker's legs to a gargoyle; the Joker falls to his death when the gargoyle breaks loose of its moorings. Commissioner Gordon unveils the Bat-Signal along with a note from Batman read by Harvey Dent, promising to defend Gotham whenever crime strikes again. Cars in the Movie *1978 AMC Concord *1972 AMC Matador *1962 Cadillac Fleetwood 65 *1971 Cadillac Fleetwood 65 *1980 Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham Stretched Limousine *1968 Chevrolet C-30 *1980 Chevrolet Citation *1973 Chevrolet Impala Custom *19709 Chevrolet Malibu *1972 Dodge 3700 GT *1976 Dodge Aspen *1976 Dodge Aspen Wagon *1975 Dodge Coronet *1979 Dodge Tradesman *1978 Ford Fairmont *1974 Ford Gran Torino *1979 Ford LTD Wagon *1970 Ford Maverick *1985 GMC Vandura *1979 Oldsmobile Delta 88 *1982 Plymouth Gran Fury *1973 Plymouth Valiant *1978 Plymouth Volare *1980 Plymouth Volare *1976 Pontiac Grand LeMans *1981 Pontiac Phoenix Category:TV and Movies